DIBALIK DUEL SANG LEGENDARIS
by Nimbus2007
Summary: Fic ini bercerita dari sudut pandang seorang "Weasley" yang sempat menyaksikan sebuah pristiwa antara Albus Dumbledor dan Gillert Grindelwald


DIBALIK DUEL SANG LEGENDARIS

_Fic ini hanya sebuah curahan hati disaat nalarku di selimuti kabut pekat. (halah __)_

Peringatan : Fic ini pendek saja n gak ada kelanjutanya, jadi gak usah di baca klo gak pengen kecewa.

Jam 1 dini hari ketika cerita ini di mulai. Aku tersentak bangun di meja kerja setelah tiga hari tiga malam bekerja tanpa tidur. Dan sebelum menyadari apa yang terjadi, sebuah tangan menyeretku kasar dan berteriak ke seluruh ruangan.

"Cepat kalian semua! Pakai mantel kalian dan berkumpul di atrium sekarang juga! Sepuluh menit lagi kita akan berangkat!"

Masih belum menyadari sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi, kusambar mantelku lalu berjalan cepat-cepat menuju lift untuk bergabung dengan mungkin sepasukan Auror untuk tugas entah apa. Sambil berjalan ku periksa tongkat sihirku, dan semua perlengkapan yang mungkin berguna untuk melaksanakan tugas apapun yang di berikan.

Atrium tampak remang-remang hanya di terangi oleh kelip di beberapa perapian. Di tegah ruangan besar itu, Alexander Cornwell, kepala departemen Auror berdiri berkacak pinggang menghadapi barisan Auror mengantuk. Matanya menatap galak orang-orang lain yang masih datang berlarian dari pos-pos mereka. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan berlari-lari sambil membetulkan ikat pinggang dan kancing mantelnya, termasuk aku.

Sekitar limapuluh Auror berkumpul di tempat itu. Dan setelah di amati dari dekat, Mr. Cornwell memegang lima buah benda usang berlainan jenis. Sambil menatap tajam wajah-wajah setengah bernyawa itu, Mr. Cornwell menghitung jumlah pasukannya dalam diam.

"Kita akan melaksanakan tugas berat." Katanya kemudian setelah selesai menghitung. "Intel baru saja datang dengan informasi bahwa Albus Dumbledor saat ini sedang menemui Gillert Grindelwald di sebuah kaki bukit di daerah selatan. Mungkin mereka akan berduel agar Dumbledor bisa menagkap penyihir hitam yang sangat mengerikan itu."

"Portkey ini," Lanjutnya dengan penekanan kalimat yang tajam sambil menunjukkan benda-benda usang yang ada di tangannya. "Akan mengantar kalian ke tempat itu. Setiap kelompok yang terdiri dari sepuluh orang akan memegang satu portkey."

"Kita akan berangkat dalam," Mr. Cornwell melanjutkan sambil melirik jam di tangan kirinya. "Tiga menit." Lalu ia mulai melemparkan benda-benda di tangannya kepada lima orang perwira yang berdiri di baris depan.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dalam duel itu Mr. Cornwell?" Tanyaku sambil mencuatkan tangan kanan tanpa berpikir lebih dulu, membuat bukan hanya Mr. Cornwell heran, tapi juga aku sendiri.

"Tidak ada," Kata Mr. Cornwell sambil mengedarkan pandang. "Kita hanya akan menjadi penonton duel itu, kecuali para pendukung Grindelwald turut campur. Dan kalian tentu tau prosedur penyergapan yang kita berlakukan."

Semua diam mencerna informasi ini. Beberapa orang masih berusaha mengucek matanya, yang lain sambil menggelengkan kepala, brusaha mengusir rasa kantuk yang belum terpuaskan.

Tapi tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mendengarkan informasi lanjutan atau melakukan apapun karena benda-benda yang berada di tangan setiap pemimpin kelompok mulai berpendar kebiruan.

"Cepat, waktunya telah tiba!" Teriak Mr. Cornwell sambil menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya, memberi semangat kepada bawahannya yang seketika menjadi gaduh saat berdesakan mengerumuni portkey pada masing-masing kelompok.

Aku ikut menjejalkan diriku dalam kelompok ke empat yang dipimpin Darwin Alehandro. Sedikit kesulitan karena bahu-bahu besar menghalangi tubuh kerempngku. Hampir terlambat, aku berusaha menelusupkan tanganku dan merasa jariku yang teracung menyentuh permukaan kulit bola sepak usang sebelum setengah detik kemudian merasakan sensasi bertransportasi dengan portkey.

Sebuah ledakan hebat terjadi bersamaan dengan pendaratan kami di tempat dengan pepohonan rimbun. Para Auror di sekelilingku berlompatn kesegala penjuru sambil mencabut tongkat lalu bergulingan di tanah. Aku sedikit terlambat menyadari keadaan, tapi untunglah tak terjadi apapun.

Setelah bergeser sambil merayap di antara semak, maka aku melihat duel yang belum pernah kusaksikan sepanjang hidupku.

Di dalam arena yang dipagari pohon-pohon tumbang karena getaran mantra, Albus Dumbledor dan Gillert Grindelwald menderaskan mantra-mantra mereka untuk saling menyerang dan bertahan. Pijar bola api raksasa tiba-tiba terbentuk dari ketiadaan, memberangus dedaunan dan ranting-ranting dari pohon-pohon yang terkapar.

Tapi sesaat kemudian bola api itu membeku sebelum pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan seperti Kristal yang melontar ke segala penjuru. Aku terperangah dan lupa merunduk sampai merasakan pipiku di sengat sesuatu yang dingin. Seperti pecahan kaca.

Lalu sebelum sempat berbuat lain kecuali meringkuk semakin dalam di antara semak, aku merasakan bumi berguncang. Pepohonan yang masih berdiri berderak seram, mengancam siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya untuk segera menyingkir.

Tapi ketika kupaksakan kepalaku untuk melongok apa yang sedang terjadi, tiba-tiba tubuhku terhempas kebelakang. Seorang berambut pirang yang tadi berjongkok di sampingku kini terkapar tak jauh dariku berguling-guling di tanah.

Kupalingkan lagi wajahku kearah arena, tak peduli pada teman Aurorku yang mencoba merangkak bangkit dan berlindung di balik pohon. Gemerlap cahaya kebiruan menerangi tempat itu, memancar dari tanah yang terbelah dan detik berikutnya rentetan ledakan menggema, memercikkan lidah-lidah api dan menyeburkan asap di segala penjuru.

"Jadi apa gunanya kami di kirim ke tempat ini?" Sumpah serapahku terlontar sambil berlari dan melindungi kepala dari serpih-serpih yang berhamburan ke balik sebatang pohon tumbang lalu meringkuk di sana.

Suara derak, debum, teriakan mantra, lenguhan dan hentakan kekuatan masih menyerbu gendang telingaku. Lalu aku menagkap suara parau Mr. Cornwell dari arah belakangku.

"Menjauh dari arena Weasley…!" Perintah Mr. Cornwell keras dan tegas.

Namun, walau menyadari akan bahaya yang akan menerkamku di tempat ini, ada sesuatu yang serasa menahanku. Aku bergeming, menatap arena dari celah ranting dan dahan tumbang yang melindungiku.

Kemudian ku dengar suara itu. Suara tertawa yang melengking aneh dan seram. Membuat kuduk di tengkukku berdiri serentak. Tapi justru karena itu rasa penasaranku terpacu dan menuntun kepalaku untuk menongol menyaksikan apa yang terjadi.

Hening ketika suara tertawa itu mereda. Albus dan Gillert saling menatap dengan posisi tongkat siap digunakan. Sekejap kemudian, cahaya-cahaya terbentuk dari ujung-ujung tongkat mereka dan

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM…

Aku merasakan tidak hanya tubuhku yang melayang dan terlempar. Tapi juga nyawaku.

Aku mati…


End file.
